


Love and War

by Ifightlikeagirl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifightlikeagirl/pseuds/Ifightlikeagirl
Summary: Wonder Woman stops a plane being hijacked in New York, so she enters a mission alone. Her decisions can put her life in danger.





	1. Chapter 1

New York

At the Themysciran Embassy of New York, Diana finishes sending some emails when she feels a soft wind coming from the open window behind her desk.

"Kal." Wonder woman turns to greet the friend with a smile. "It's so good to receive your visit!"

"I hope it truly is, Diana. I just came because I'm concern with the speech I revised."

Wonder Woman had prevented a hijacked airplane from crashing, so the UN granted her a chance to speak, but Clark knew that Diana was a magnificent warrior, even when what was needed was an ambassador.

"Oh, I'm welcoming Superman." She sighs. "There's no need for this distance between us. The Ambassador will never be bigger than your friend. Sit and we will talk.

Clark awkwardly smiles. In times such as this the farm boy from Smallville takes Superman's place.

"Do you have any evidence of the terrorist attack?" He asks while pulls the chair opposite to the Ambassador's.

"I stopped the plane, remember?" Wonder Woman reclines in her chair. "Is this an interview?"

"You said the Ambassador will never be bigger than my friend; the same goes for the reporter." Superman raises his left eyebrow. "But I understand how your civil positions can be uncomfortable at times."

"No, Kal. I don't have concrete proof that a leader of a nation or a religion group commanded the attack." Diana lowers her head for instants before staring at the man of steel.

"You don't think your speech can inflame some UN leaders? They might feel offended, you know the fragilest and most volatile thing that exists in the world is the ego. Especially the ego of those who hold power in their hands."

"I understand, Kal. And I accept your arguments, but it doesn't mean I agree! Someone took that plane and it is our duty to the world to bring those responsible to justice."

"So you will speak of guilty without a defendant? That doesn't sound like justice to me." Clark sighs.

Diana shakes her head lightly, disagreeing with her old friend.

"What would you have me do? I was there and spoke to those men, Clark. That's the only evidence we have, my memory."

"A bigger reason to proceed with cation, Diana. I know you don't mean to be abrasive, but you need to remember the ways your speech can affect the lives of those innocent people. The US might close it's borders to the Qurac and the people would suffer and perish to their civil war."

"Touche." She says without looking at Superman. "Don't you think we need a third opinion on this? Perhaps we should speak with Bruce." She smirks.

"Irony doesn't fit an amazon, but I will take it as a joke." The man of steel walks towards the window. You know Bruce has an unilateral point of view about certain issues.

"Just like me?" The amazon gets up and opens the window to her teammate. Superman smiles and shakes his head. "Maybe that's why we understand each other so well."

"We all have unilateral views about what hurts our ego." Clark smiles at her. "I need to go, there's a hurricane at the Midwest."

"Understood, Kal. I hope we can discuss it later over coffee."

"With Themysciran honey. By the way, Lois loved your gift."

"I hope Mrs Kent is enjoying the sheets with her husband." Superman smiles and blushes. "Goodbye, Kal." When the man of steel leaves, Wonder Woman fiddles with the skirt of her dress, sits at her table and starts reading her speech once more. "Godly Athena, show me the direction!"

Later, at the UN headquarters in New York

A limousine stops in front of the sumptuous building of the United Nations designed by the Brazilian architect Oscar Niemeyer. Diana notices the waiving flags and the large number of reporters following the path of her car.

As she opens the door, they start to question her.

"Wonder woman, do you think this attacks come from Qurac?" Screams a reporter in a beige suit.

"Ambassador, ambassador! Will the Justice League command an attack against the Qurac?" Asks another, preventing her from leaving the car.

"Calm yourselves." She asks. "I don't have the time to answer your questions now." Some reporters starts to complain about it. "I said now. I'll gladly give a collective interview later. I just want to remember you ladies and gentlemen, that the speech today is from the ambassador of Themyscira, not Wonder Woman. Diana, princess of Themyscira, will speak here, today.

In a black tailleur and with her hair up on a bun, she leaves the car heading to the building, the opposite from the heroine with loose hair and tight uniform.

Diana enters the immense room and sits at the table reserved for her. She listens to the brief words from the Italian ambassador about security measures for Europe. A few minutes later the princess is called to speak. She holds a folder with the copy revised by Superman and walks to the front of the room. Silently, she pleads Athena for wisdom.

"Good afternoon! Sometimes I ask myself if I have the right to speak here. My actions as an active member of the Justice League might give me an unmatched vision of the wold." Diana recognizes Clark Kent's calligraphy in a sticky note on her files: "We are not gods!" "And that's why I dare affirm I own support to the world and see as my duty to be transparent about my actions and any knowledge I have that might be of importance to all of us." She takes a small breath. "New York suffered an terrorist attack a few days ago. According to the FBI report, the suspects are from the Qurac."

A huge buzz fills the room.

"I'm not here to speak for peace, as I often do. Nevertheless, I won't peak in name of the war." She speaks disturbingly. "New York has been attacked because the United States has evolved itself in religious matters for profitable reasons. We shall not allow our beliefs to be discredited or imposed. I'm just here to assert facts and defend the idea that the American flag preaches: freedom!" the buzz grows louder. "Have a good day."

Diana walks away from the microphone and moves towards the exit. As she opens the door to leave the building, she is bombed with flashes and questions from reporters.

"Wonder woman is in mission." She says.

Diana takes flight and moments after it is head the first "boom" of the sound barrier being broken.

Gotham City, basement of the Wayne Mansion

"Nice speech." Batman welcomes his guest at the cave turning his chair with a small smile. "You were quite inspired."

"Did you analyze the video I sent you, Bruce?" Diana smiles gently. "Some truths are only head when spoken openly."

"I agree, but I want to show you something." Bruce turns to the computer. Diana leans on the armrest and he notices a gentle smell of jasmine. "Behind the Prime Minister from Qurac. Not only on the tape you send me, but I did a research with the Oracle. Since July this man keeps appearing."

"What is his role?"

"The official informs says he is a speech editor for the Prime Minister."

"A editor that sits behind the Prime Minister in all official events?" Questions the Princess.

"By the way, attacking the United States Government was not the smartest output."

"Protecting your friend Fox, Bruce?" Diana interrupts with a smile.

"Your smile doesn't disarm me, Diana." Batman gets up and points to the screen. "Your accusation against the United States is to baffle what you intend to do. You didn't sent me this video to make analyses or capture audio, you wanted to protect yourself for what you're thinking on doing." Diana looks at him with piecing eyes, she shows gesture, just smiles kindly. "Let the Justice League go with you to Qurac."

"No Bruce, as I said in my discourse, it's a matter of faith. Neither the League or the United States should interfere."

"I know that the man behind the Prime Minister is Ares, Diana."

"Elementary, my dear Bruce. It is my problem, as you know." The princess turns and fades away in the darkness of the cave. Batman remains looking at the computer screen in silence.

 


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana confronts the one responsible for the terrorist attack.

Qurac 

A black mantle covers him from neck to toe, his sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair showing he probably didn’t belong to this country. Two bright sapphires, precious stones, capable of persuading. Aaban Mutee, Qurac’s Prime Minister, sits on the limo reading the newspaper. The blonde man sitting by his side takes the newspaper from his hands delicately.  
“It is often necessary to use force to achieve peace. War is necessary to wash the honor of humanity.”  
“Yes, you are correct.” Aaban Mutee says, looking at the man’s blue eyes.  
The streets are covered with people, women dressed in green celebrating a religious holiday.  
“God looks for us, sister!” A woman screams to Diana as the princess walks by in a dark tunic. “We are going to war and we will be victorious!”  
Diana enters the building and shows her UN credentials.  
“With whom do you want to talk?” Asks the guard sitting on the desk near the wooden door.  
“Aaban Mutee.”  
“Do you have an appointment?” The man doesn’t look her in the eyes. “It’s not possible to speak to him without an appointment.”  
“Tell him Diana of Themiscyra is here.” The man looks up at her blue eyes. “Wonder Woman wants to speak with him.”

Gotham City

“Master Bruce, may I serve dinner?” Alfred Pennyworth welcomes him, opening the batmobile’s door.  
“Yes, Alfred. I’ll eat in the cave.”  
“Master Thomas always reproached your habit of playing during your meals.” Bruce looks at his loyal butler. “I must alert you, master Bruce, that the device you placed in Miss Diana’s bracelet has stopped issuing a signal.”  
Batman checks where the last signal emission came from and rises from his chair.  
“Prepare the jet, Alfred.”

Qurac

“Prime Minister...” Diana says as she enters the room and he signals for Wonder Woman to sit down. “I’m here to discuss of issues of mutual interest.”  
“I don’t know which issues of mutual interest, Wonder Woman, should be discussed with Justice League members. Specially with a woman.” Aaban Mutee caresses the head of the black dog sitting beside his chair.  
“I’m here to discuss the attack against New York a few weeks ago. We can talk about woman’s rights too, if you’re interested. Or if you prefer, we can discuss your parties victory in the ballots...”  
“Only God orders us, Ambassador.” the Prime Minister emphasizes.  
“Which god, Prime Minister? Ares, perhaps?” When she mentions the god of war, Aaban Mutee eyes darken and he stays still. The dog starts barking and a door opens.  
“Diana, Diana... ah, Diana! When will you learn not to meddle with your god?” The blonde’s eyes sparkle. “When, amazon, will you stop interfering with Ares’ work on earth?”  
“When your work on earth starts to be in favor of mankind! It didn’t took me much to recognize you, god of war. Even without your helmet, I can feel your stench from miles.”  
“Blasphemy, daughter of Hypolita!” With his command the rotweiller next to Aaban Mutee starts to bark again. Another heads appears from the dog’s neck and its tail turns into a serpent. “I believe you remember Orthrus, Diana? Cerberus’ brother! You will learn he can be as bloodthirsty as Hades’ guard dog. Tear the amazon apart, Orthrus!”  
The dog howls and jumps over Diana. Protected by her bracelets, she avoids the first bite. Orthrus rips her tunic, revealing Wonder Woman’s uniform. Using the lasso as a whip, Diana strikes the dogs’ back, drawing blood.  
“Calm, Orthrus, I’m not your enemy.” Diana breaks the leg of a chair and sticks it on the serpent’s teeth. The tail tosses against the floor to drop the piece of wood. Ares simply smiles and commands the Prime Minister to leave the room. Diana breaks the creature’s neck. “Enough with the pleasantries, Ares.”  
“You’re still beautiful, princess.” With the snap of his fingers dozens of demons appear and entrap the princess in chains. “And now you’re mine, finally.”  
12 hours later  
He is in an old and beyond suspect green Jeep, with a portable computer that receives, via satellite, archives with lists of official visits to different Qurac public agencies. Between the files, the visits to the Prime Minister call his attention: there was an entry for Diana’s arrival, but nothing is said about her departure.  
Bruce Wayne is dressed in typical summer clothes, the perfect disguise. The sun starts to go down over Qurac. Skilfully, Batman checks the installations in search of a security fragility. When his discreet survey is over, it’s already dark: the bat is in his habitat.  
As the Dark Knight advances inside the building, he is assured that he is in the right place, since the security here is dense and growing. Finally, a long hall with sensors and armed guards, the high of the local security.  
A silent grenade disperses a potent sleeping gas at the ambient. A second grenade, with smoke, creates a thin mist, enough for the detective to know where to pass without touching the optics sensor beams.  
After a quick break in, already in the interior of the building, the spectral analyser shows that there is a portal within the premises, probably leading to Ades’ domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, more to come. Have a good day.


	3. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman makes his choice.

**Ares’ Throne Room**

Her vision is hazy and her head is heavy. Slowly, shapes being to form in front of her. Diana comes slowly back from unconsciousness. She tries to lift her hand towards her head but notices her arm weights a ton. The noise confirms her suspicion: she is a prisoner. Strong and thick chains, forget by the god Vulcan, bind the princess to a massive rock: the wall of Ares’ throne room.

“Finally wake, daughter of Hippolyta!” Ares pronounces, as a toast to his apparent victory. 

“Unleash me, Ares!”

“You came to me, now you shall stay in my kingdom, whether you like it or not.”

He gets up from his throne and strides towards his beautiful prisoner. 

“You persist to vilify my plans, amazon. You should not interfere with the matters of the gods. It’s past time to learn this lesson. 

Diana’s body is leaning, tied by her ankles, wrists and neck. She tries to say something, but Ares take her face in his hand, lifting her head.

“I’ll teach you your rightful place.” Ares says, a few inches from her face.

“Release her!” Interrupts a guttural voice.

Ares turns, somewhat surprised. He localizes his opponent and retorts.

“Well, so a mortal dare to give orders to a god. Diana, you disappoint me. Do you believe this mortal to be able of succeed against Ares? 

Diana looks to the god of war with fury in her eyes and says:

“Only a fool would underestimate Batman.”

The Dark Knight approaches Ares, analysing the unfavourable position he finds himself in. The god speaks with the intruder.

“I give you permission to leave, Batman. I need to discuss a few issues with the princess.”

“You know I’m not leaving without her.”

“You despise your only chance to get out in the same state as you entered.”

A horde of demons starts to surround the detective. 

“Your skills make you unique among mortals as were Achilles and Alexander of Macedon.” Ares observes and proceeds. “There are no warriors like you among your peers. So I propose you a bargain. An exchange that will hurt the amazon more than if I ripped her arm from her body.”

With little alternatives, Batman asks:

“What do you want to exchange?”

“You will be my field general, the leader of my warriors, in exchange for Diana’s freedom. What do you say?”

Batman starts to put away the batarang he had been holding for the imminent combat.

“Don’t do it, Batman!” Diana begs.

“What do you say, mortal? My generous offer won’t last long. I haven’t granted to any mortal before.”

Tense seconds pass. Finally, after a rational evaluation of the situation, Batman speaks.

“I accept your offer.”

“No.” Diana says as a loud laughter fills the room.

“Bring the combat armour for my commandant!” He orders the demons. “You will use the armour I give you to assure your obedience.”

“Release her first.”

“Only when you’re commanding my troops. When you’re guiding them to the battlefield, I’ll release the princess. I know your history, vigilant, and I’m not certain of your obedience within my terms.”

Ares walks to the door, exiting the room.

“I’ll bring your first test. Meanwhile, put on the armour.” Ares points to the imposing black armour that his demons carry inside.

Wonder Woman grits her teeth to the demons as they present the armour to its new owner. 

Bruce starts to put on the armour, piece by piece, the demons backing away from him already fearing what he was about to become.

“Bruce, I ask you again, don’t wear this!” The princess exclaims.

“Diana you know that I would sacrifice anything for you. If there was another option for your freedom I would take it.”

She moves her arms in vain and pleads for Athena to intercede in her aid.

“You don’t know what this armour does, it is fuelled by pure hate. It will dominate your body and overpower your mind!”

“Will Ares be truthful to his words, like other gods are?” Bruce asks, the only part missing on his vestment is the helmet.

“Yes, he will.” Diana murmurs. 

“That’s all I need to know.”

Batman puts on the last part of the amour; now his fate is sealed.

Ares returns to the room and he is not alone.

“New general, I bring you Othrys, the same name of the mountain were Zeus defeated the titans. He is Typhon's cousin. Othrys is the old commander of my troops. Show yourself worthy of my trust and kill Othrys.

Othrys, half man, half snake, is surprised, since he wasn't aware Ares was going to exchange generals. But know that if he kills Batman he will be in the command of the troops of the god of war.

Batman is taken by a rush of anger that travels through his body like a chock. The amour  feels burning hot against his skin. His strength with the armour is monumental. 

Othrys pounces against his opponent. The combatants measure their strength at the centre of the room. Batman notices that as the fight advances, the armour becomes stronger, strengthening with the hate. In the middle of the violent battle, Batman tries to keep concentrated on the conflict, avoiding the emotion to dominate him.

At this minimum state of fuelling, the power of the armour is enough to equal Batman to Othrys. But the severe training of the vigilant gives him an advantage in becoming the new general of Ares' troops. 

Othrys has an enviable resistance to Batman's blows; a merciless sequence of hits is applied as the giant staggers trying to avoid the most potent ones. His face is unrecognisable and his chest is covered in blood. Batman continues the terrible punishment against his opponent.

Ares goes to Diana, picks her by her hair and forces her to watch the battle.

“See what your best friend is becoming? I'm turning him into a monster.”

“Your brawl is with me, Ares. Free him and face me. I swear by Gaia that if something happens to Bruce you will answer to me!”

Ares smiles and turns to the fight.

“Finish him, Batman. Cut his head off.”

The armour makes the impulse to kill almost irresistible, with incomparable will power, Batman keeps on beating Othrys without administrating a fatal blow.

After a few minutes, Ares interrupts the fight. Holding both by their necks, he lifts Batman and Othrys, but talks to the dark night.

“I commanded you to kill Othrys.”

The god of war throws the vigilant over the amazon, making him strike the amazon violently. 

“You should have obeyed me!” Ares crushes Othrys' trachea and rips it on a bloody sequence.

As the god drags the corpse of the former general, Batman notices that his collision against Diana weakened one of the chain's rings that bounded the amazon's right arm. He uses all his strength to try and break her chains, but only deforms it.

“I will give you one last chance to comply with our deal.” Ares says.

He crosses the room in the couple's direction. 

“In the next hours, the Qurac troops will attack. You shall command it.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Batman answers.

“Yes. When the armour is fully charged...” Ares turns to the princess. “Your friend will only listen to my orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrow, hopefully. Have a good day.


	4. War and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana needs to stop Batman.

**Ares’ throne room**

 

Diana starts to struggle against her chains, fury within her eyes, damaging the already weakened metal ring of her chain.

“I’ve defeated you before, god of war!” Diana spits. “By Gaia, I’ll do it again!”

Ares slaps her unblemished face.

“I’ll soon show you your place as a woman.”

Ares takes Batman to the portal, crossing it to Aaban Mutee’s office, who looks bothered by the security breach but still unaware the invader was Batman.

“There was an invasion. Who is this?”

“Your invader. But don’t worry about him. He is Ares’ field general, he will assure our victory!”

“What do you mean?”

“Put him in the front of our troops. He will smash the skulls of all our enemies and the infidel shall run away from our army, or die.”

Back in the throne room, Wonder Woman uses her strength against the chains, discreetly so the guards won’t notice. The ring is almost broken.

“Finally princess, you shall see my triumph. You will be released, just as I promised, but you will wish you had rotten here.

“That’s what you think. Don’t celebrate before you win.”

The demons bring a vat with water at Ares’ command.

“You see it?” Holding her hair, the god of war turns her head towards the vat.

Images start to form on the water and a brutal battle can be seen.

“Can you recognize the man leading this massacre?”

Diana sees, horrified, a raging Batman organizing and commanding the troops of Qurac.

“ _Oh, Bruce! Resist a while longer_!” The princess thinks.

Ares punches Diana, making her hit the wall violently. Next, he shakes the vat of water.

“This human dog keeps resisting the armor. How is he doing it?”

Casting a spell in ancient greek, Ares sends a charge of pure hate towards the armor.

The image in the water shows Bruce screaming in rage, fully dominated by the spell. His rivals pay with their lifes for this moment on.

Ares, exhausted by the potent spell, reclines against a wall and laughs as he sees the new scenes shown in the vat of water.

“See, princess. Not even Batman’s will power is above the strength of the God’s magic.”

Horrified, Diana looks at the image of the battle forming on the vat. Using all her strength, she tries to free herself. Ares is still out of breath from the spell, slaps her. The god of war continues to humiliate her.

“Undress yourself, woman. I’ll show you why your kind was created: to serve men.”

Hearing these words and remembering how her sisters were once captive, Diana is taken by sudden fury and concentrates her efforts again on the chains that bind her. The already broken ring on the chain opens and she is free.

“How?” The god of war questions.

“You committed a big mistake, Ares.”

Are’s Demon soldiers pounce on Diana and with little force they are capable of holding her down.

The god of war sits on an elegant armchair, looking carefully at the princess. She acts as fast as she can, so Batman can be stopped before committing any atrocities, so Diana has no mercy on the demons.

“I confess I’m surprised you could set yourself free, Diana.” Wonder Woman breaks the neck of the last demon and walks to the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m putting an end to this insanity, Ares. Humanity has changed and the laws that existed three thousand years ago mean nothing now. You might as well have caused something bigger than a simple war.”

“I changed too, princess. I’m not the same god from three thousand years ago…”

 

**Qurac’s Capital, Main Street**

Batman is dressed on the shinning black armor, the metal reflecting the strong sunlight, he strides towards a few manifests. Men and women celebrating the victory on the polls. Wherever he goes, Batman gets a few followers, people that act on instinct to follow the power and violence that the armor represents.

Fast as Hermes, Wonder Woman flies above the city, praying for the gods that she will find Bruce in time to stop him. Worried, Diana sees Batman and asks Athena for wisdom to stop him without using violence.

“Stop.” Diana lands in front of the 7 foot tall armor. She hovers above the ground and looks straight into the red eyes. Her stomach starts to turn and she greets her teeth: Diana’s instincts as a warrior try to take over. Wonder Woman looks at the sun before looking back at him, this time she isn’t able to see his eyes because of the luminosity of the sun obfuscating her vision. “Batman, listen to my voice… Stop!”

The sound of her voice reaches Bruce Wayne but he ignores it, lifts his arm and strikes the amazon away.

After hitting the wall, Wonder Woman is attacked by Batman’s followers while he keeps on his lonely walk towards the celebration down the street. Diana is careful not to hurt anyone and flies as fast as she can in Batman’s direction. She hits his back, making him fall against a pole. Quickly, Wonder Woman raises her bracelets to protect herself from his hits. Using all her strength, Diana holds the pole and, holding her mate’s arm with her tights, immobilizes and starts to hit him.

“Great Hera, Bruce. Stop it!” He ignores her once more and with his left arm, he hits her. “For Zeus, I’ll stop you.”

He hits her once more, throwing her against a house. She is buried by the wreckage but is able to free herself. The god of war watches from the top of a building.

“Tedious, isn’t it, brother-lover?” Ares hears a familiar voice and feels her hands against his chest.

“I find it fun, Aphrodite.”

“You know she will stop him, don’t you?”

“I don’t believe your champion is capable of stopping him.”

“Don’t be a fool, Ares. Wonder Woman will always win because she fights for love.” Ares laughs and looks at the goddess.

“So does my hero. Love of war.” Aphrodite pulls the god of war by his hands and puts them on her hips.

“I know of more entertaining things.”

And with this, Ares momentarily forgets about the fight.

A few blocks away, Diana gets up holding Hestia’s lasso when she sees a blur in front of her.

“Flash?” Her eyes notice that it’s a female figure. “Cassandra?”     

Holding a sword, Wonder Girl hit Batman’s back. The sword is blessed by Athena and Artemis, making it glow in contact with the armor created by Ares and Ephaestus.

“Stop, Batman! Stop!” The young girl screams, hitting his back and helmet.

“Cassie!” Diana screams when she sees Batman punching Wonder Girl. Holding her lasso, she binds him. In seconds, the sacred fire of Hestia wraps the son of Gotham and he stay still. “Come on, Bruce. You’re bigger than this!”

Batman keeps still, his eyes are a little less scarlet, but she notices he isn’t calm.

“The flames of the lasso of truth should purify and free you from Ares’ will.” The amazon says.

The god of war gave Batman the power he wished to stop injustice, and maybe for that the armor is so connected to him.

Cassandra guides the people away, holding a small child in her arms. From above, she sees Wonder Woman and Batman fighting violently.

 “Bruce, stop this.” Diana diverts from his blows. “Think, Bruce!”

Batman hits her again and she falls to the floor. Looking down, he lifts his heavy boot.

“You don’t understand, Diana.”

It’s the first time he responds to her pleas, and Diana sees it as a good sign. Her lifting her body with her elbows, Diana notices Cassandra left her sword behind. Picking it up, she sees the Greek inscription on the sword “To Ares, let love win”.

Diana gets up and plunges the sword in his chest.

“Think, Bruce. You are love. By your love for Thomas and Martha Wayne you became a hero!” A red liquid runs throw the sword and the armor falls apart. Intact, but tired, Batman falls to the floor, without any strength left.

“The sword, Diana… I saw… You plunged it… In my heart… how am I alive?”

“This sword was a gift from Aphrodite to Ares. Visibly he has never used it, he left it on the weapons from Olympus and that’s where Cassandra found it. A weapon forged by the goddess of love could never hurt anybody, Bruce.

“Your face… I hurt you… I’m sorry.”

Kneeling on the floor, holding Batman on her arms, Diana smiles.

“I could never give up, Bruce.” She kisses him softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as soon as possible. Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'll update soon. Have a good day.


End file.
